


Una proposta a volte è superflua

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agent Levi Ackerman, Alternative Universe - Detroit Become Human, Android Erwin Smith, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Erano diverse settimane che passava il suo giorno libero dal Centro a casa dell'agente; non facevano granché quando erano insieme: parlavano spesso, o meglio si scambiavano pareri, cucinavano e si godevano, in parte, quella che Erwin avrebbe definito “reciproca compagnia”.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Our place's name [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206678
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Una proposta a volte è superflua

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'iniziativa " _[Fluffuary](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=62037867)_ " indetta da [Piume d'Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Proposta
> 
> Sequel di [_Oltre la superficie_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829133).

Il posto preferito di Erwin era la stanza di Levi. Parlava di “stanza” perché il monolocale dell'agente di polizia non poteva essere definito altrimenti; era un posto dall'aspetto pulitissimo – le sue analisi gli riportavano una percentuale dell'85% di assenza di germi e altri elementi di sporcizia ed era situato in una buona posizione, abbastanza vicino al Dipartimento di Polizia, ma in una zona tutt'altro che rassicurante – ci viveva gran parte della piccola criminalità della città, qualche androide che stava cercando di ricostruirsi una vita e diversi anziani. Era, in linea di massima, un compromesso ottimo per un agente come Ackerman.  
Erano diverse settimane che passava il suo giorno libero dal Centro a casa dell'agente; non facevano granché quando erano insieme: parlavano spesso, o meglio si scambiavano pareri, cucinavano e si godevano, in parte, quella che Erwin avrebbe definito “reciproca compagnia”. Erwin non era un modello casalingo, ma da quando si era risvegliato, aveva ampliato moltissimo i suoi orizzonti e le ricerche erano all'ordine del giorno, merito anche dei momenti condivisi nel Centro, quando alcuni androidi avevano modo di insegnare ad altri ciò che nella loro vita _prima_ avevano assimilato.  
Levi non commentava, se non prendendolo in giro dicendogli, nel suo modo un po' scorbutico e apparentemente disinteressato, che stava perdendo tempo; Erwin lo trovava divertente, era una sensazione nuova, qualcosa che lo avvicinava ancora di più a quell'essere umano che i Devianti – o meglio _risvegliati_ – volevano assolutamente raggiungere. Uno status privilegiato, che essendo macchine non potevano ancora arrogarsi se non per quel virus che li aveva colpiti, quel continuo errore nei loro sistemi che li aveva resi l'uno diverso dall'altro con un semplice tocco o la semplice consapevolezza di se stessi e delle proprie scelte.  
Erwin era seduto al piccolo tavolo rotondo della cucina, la postura perfettamente dritta, indizio chiaro della propria natura di androide; non aveva più il suo led e indossava abiti della sua misura: una camicia color azzurro pastello e dei jeans scuri. Si era abituato in modo assolutamente naturale a indossare degli abiti, anche se la sua programmazione non ne vedeva l'utilità a causa del suo utilizzo principale come modello di HR400 dell'Eden Club. Ma ormai poteva scegliere e preferiva sicuramente essere vestito, che non in mutande.  
La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra ed era perfetta da quella angolazione: illuminava tutto il monolocale grazie all'ampia vetrata che faceva da muro e che dava su un piccolo terrazzo. La temperatura percepita era di 10°, in linea con le previsioni e con il periodo autunnale di Detroit. Sentiva Levi nell'altra stanza, mentre si lavava dopo una giornata di lavoro come era sua abitudine; raramente i loro giorni di riposo coincidevano, così Erwin lo aspettava fuori dal Distretto fino alla fine del turno – in quel caso il turno notturno - e poi andavano a casa dell'altro. Era una routine ben collaudata e Levi non sembrava trovarlo in alcun modo fastidioso, anzi, se avesse osato indovinare la sua espressione, avrebbe potuto azzardare che quel tipo di atteggiamento da parte sua gli piaceva.  
Lui sapeva cosa lo spingeva verso Levi, quell'attrazione che aveva avuto modo di classificare con “l'amore” che le sue ricerche gli avevano dato come unico risultato. L'uomo, d'altra parte, non aveva mai davvero espresso i propri sentimenti, né desideri.  
Erwin era consapevole che uno dei prossimi passi sarebbe stato essere coinvolti in un rapporto sessuale, qualcosa che, in verità, si era aspettato fin dal primo invito da parte di Levi nel suo appartamento; ma l'agente non aveva dato alcun indizio che fosse quella la sua prerogativa, neppure una volta ed Erwin si era ritrovato a corto di dati. Nessuno sbalzo di valori, niente che potesse avvalorare la tesi che volesse un coinvolgimento fisico da parte sua. D'altronde Erwin era bravo a leggere quel tipo di segnali: il suo programma sociale, fin dall'inizio, era stato settato sul compiacere e catturare i cambiamenti fisici e sensoriali dei propri partner sessuali nel club. Ma da Levi non aveva mai percepito nulla di simile, non da quando si era rifatto una vita – o meglio, se n'era costruita una da zero e avevano spostato i loro incontri dai locali alla casa di Levi.  
«Ehi.» la voce del suddetto lo riscosse dalle proprie analisi, facendogli sollevare lo sguardo su di lui. L'uomo indossava solo l'asciugamano sui fianchi e, grazie alla luce che proveniva dalla grande vetrata, Erwin poteva individuare tracce di gocce d'acqua non ancora perfettamente assorbite dalla pelle. I suoi sensori olfattivi riconobbero il tipo di bagnoschiuma usato, lo shampoo e il tipo di deodorante in meno di diversi millisecondi di analisi. Quel tipo di requisito era quasi basico, nel suo sistema: compiacere il cliente, anche solo illudendolo della propria prestanza grazie a prodotti di toeletta particolari o meno.  
«Ehi.» gli fece eco, un lieve sorriso sul viso mentre cercava elementi che potessero indicargli _qualcosa_. Ma, ancora una volta, non sembrava in grado di individuare nulla; eppure ciò che aveva appurato – anche grazie ai consigli di Hanji – era che dopo ciò che gli aveva rivelato, ossia il suo interesse sentimentale, la parte successiva naturale sarebbe stata quella. Non capiva.  
Attese che si sedesse dopo essersi aperto una birra, stravaccandosi con le gambe nude e ancora umide sulle sue cosce, in una posizione che assumeva spesso in quelle circostanze, in una intimità che parlava _davvero_ di coinvolgimento, ma che non riusciva a districare.  
«Mi stavo chiedendo una cosa.» cominciò; aveva iniziato a usare formule più personali rispetto a quelle che gli erano state impostate nel programma; una informalità che ancora faticava a rendere sua, ma che con Levi sembrava molto più... immediata in un certo senso.  
«Cosa?» gli chiese quello, la mano che teneva la birra con il pollice sul retro e il resto della mano tutta intorno alla lattina, tenuta dall'alto. Aveva quel tipo di presa particolare, che incuriosiva Erwin, ma allo stesso tempo gli faceva capire la diversità tra esseri umani.  
«Tu vuoi avere dei rapporti sessuali con me?» la domanda gli parve perfettamente logica, ma lo sguardo di Levi parve accendersi di interesse, mentre la pressione delle gambe di quello si faceva più presente sulle sue cosce. «Tu che ne pensi?»  
Era ancora molto criptico, Levi. Il suo tono diceva una cosa, la sua espressione un'altra e anche se Erwin era bravo a interpretare grazie al suo programma e all'esperienza che aveva con l'agente, la cosa rimaneva molto complicata da decifrare.  
«Penso che siamo coinvolti in una relazione sentimentale, ma non abbiamo ancora avuto esperienze sessuali condivise. C'è un motivo per il quale non lo abbiamo fatto?»  
«Forse.» sembrava divertito, ma Erwin non ne comprendeva la ragione. C'era forse un codice, qualcosa che solo gli esseri umani comprendevano per passare allo status successivo? Il suo essere un androide in quelle circostanze non gli dava nessuna agevolazione, anzi. Lo faceva sentire... inutile. Il suo programma, tutto il suo bagaglio di ricerche, le sue conclusioni. Nulla sembrava servire.  
«Magari è perché non lo hai mai chiesto.» gettò lì Levi, l'espressione chiaramente divertita proprio come la sua voce; sembrava molto più spensierato di quanto lo fosse normalmente, si stava forse divertendo alle sue spalle?  
«Devo... proporlo?»  
«Di solito si fa così. Oppure potresti darmi un bacio, tanto per cominciare.» gli rese noto Levi, le gambe nude ancora allungate su di lui; le osservò per qualche istante, prima di rivolgere il proprio sguardo su Levi e analizzarlo rapidamente, individuando _finalmente_ qualcosa oltre all'ilarità che sembrava provocargli la situazione. Un lieve cambiamento di sudorazione, il battito accelerato leggermente, in una chiara aspettativa.  
Erwin valutò ancora per qualche breve secondo le proprie opzioni, prima di spingere le gambe di Levi per liberarsi da quel contatto e, alzatosi, si chinò su di lui per un bacio. Il contatto tra le labbra fu breve, ma bastò perché lui percepisse chiaramente le reazioni fisiche dell'umano.  
L'accelerazione eccessiva del battito, il flusso sanguineo che aumentava e confluiva verso la zona inguinale, la temperatura corporea che saliva...  
«Suppongo sia un sì.» gli sussurrò, usando il tono più basso, indicato in quel genere di situazioni. Levi lo guardò male. «Non ti ho sentito proporlo.»  
«Le mie ricerche dicono che non è necessario, specie se le due parti sono-»  
«Oh, stai zitto!» la bocca di Levi fu di nuovo sulla sua, in un contatto più intimo, fatto di pressione di labbra e lingua; Erwin assecondò quel dischiudersi di labbra, inseguendo i movimento di Levi e modellandosi secondo il suo piacere e le sue preferenze. Era ancora difficile avere un libero arbitrio, virare dalla sua programmazione, seguire quelli che erano a tutti gli effetti _desideri_ , così assimilabili a quelli degli esseri umani.  
La luce del giorno rendeva ancora la stanza chiara, facendogli notare dettagli senza che dovesse scannerizzare Levi – cosa che tra l'altro non era poi così apprezzata dal proprio partner – tanto che posò una mano sul suo viso diafano, il bacio approfondito e la chiara aspettativa di proseguire verso lo step successivo.  
Erwin era stato programmato in un certo modo e, malgrado gli updates che aveva avuto modo di ottenere prima da Levi e poi nel Centro, grazie anche alle lezioni che si facevano uno con l'altro per integrarsi maggiormente e condividere le proprie esperienze, la cosa in cui era più preparato era senz'altro l'assecondare il proprio partner. Ormai era un Deviante, certo, ma le sue caratteristiche non sarebbero cambiate per quello, era in un certo senso _nato_ per quel motivo.  
Afferrò i fianchi di Levi per sollevarlo, inducendolo ad aggrapparsi a lui – cosa che l'altro fece quasi immediatamente, mentre l'asciugamano cadeva a terra. Erwin fece passare le mani sotto il sedere di Levi, che si era avvolto a lui sia con le braccia che con le gambe, in una perfetta imitazione di qualche immagine che Erwin aveva avuto modo di raccogliere durante qualche ricerca. Era una posizione fin troppo intima e non gli era capitato in precedenza, ma la cosa era piacevole, come anche il ripetitivo movimento di Levi che gli accarezzava i capelli chiari.  
Certo, non provava brividi, ma un palliativo simile, da quando aveva avuto modo di disattivare tutti i suoi blocchi, lo sostituiva in modo abbastanza efficiente. Quando era all'Eden Club non ce n'era necessità, ma ormai era un androide libero, poteva _scegliere_. E Levi era la prova vivente di quella possibilità.  
Anche l'angolo notte – che era diviso dal resto della casa da una libreria – era ben illuminato e lustrato; certo, non c'era un'ampia vetrata, ma una finestra abbastanza rialzata da permettere alla luce di entrare e illuminare il piccolo angolo, che consisteva in un letto matrimoniale, due comodini corredati di lampada e un armadio poggiato contro il muro opposto a quello della libreria. La pulizia era altrettanto impressionante, come nel resto del monolocale del resto; Levi sembrava tenere molto a quell'aspetto, non solo lì, ma spesso lo rimproverava se notava che portava un po' troppo gli stessi abiti – lui, che non sudando, a meno di non sporcarsi in qualche modo, avrebbe potenzialmente potuto portare sempre gli stessi capi di vestiario, come del resto facevano molti androidi, non solo al Centro e non solo per mancanza di mezzi.  
Lasciò che Levi ricadesse sul letto, seguendolo in modo abbastanza naturale, poggiandosi sulle ginocchia e inclinandosi appena verso di lui. L'altro aveva le gambe appena divaricate, il corpo magro, ma allo stesso tempo muscoloso e ben proporzionato nonostante l'altezza contenuta, che lo guardava con un guizzo di aspettativa neppure tanto trattenuta.  
Erwin analizzò la situazione, prima di cominciare a far passare i bottoni fuori dalle asole della camicia; la sua mossa fu subito intercettata da Levi, che lo indusse a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, posizionandosi sul suo petto per sostituire le sue dita in quell'azione di svestizione.  
Quando rimase a petto nudo, Levi gli si addossò maggiormente; avvertiva la sua eccitazione premere contro il suo inguine, in modo abbastanza urgente e i suoi circuiti reagirono di conseguenza. Non funzionava, ovviamente, allo stesso modo che per gli esseri umani, neppure a livello di eccitazione: era più un collegamento mentale in effetti e, sebbene Erwin fosse abituato a lasciar fluire la corrente con abbastanza disinteresse, come se fosse qualcosa di poca importanza, in quella circostanza percepì chiaramente la differenza.  
Interessato com'era alle reazioni di Levi, lasciò vagare le mani sul suo corpo scosso dai tremiti e dai brividi di eccitazione e aspettativa; ne studiò i contorni, il calore che i suoi polpastrelli sensibili al cambiamento di temperatura intercettavano. Lo sentiva mugolare appena, il viso affondato contro il suo petto, il battito affrettato, il respiro spezzato e il sangue che pompava impazzito.  
Fu facile portarsi le dita alle labbra, lubrificandole prima di cominciare a prepararlo. Levi si irrigidì, guardandolo con gli occhi grigi spalancati, ma non sembrava impreparato alla cosa. Forse c'era qualche problema con il lubrificante?  
«Qualcosa non va?»  
«Hai... produci _lubrificante_?» gli domandò, l'espressione che Erwin interpretò come confusa.  
«Sì. Sai, è un requisito standard all'Eden Club.» gli spiegò; la consapevolezza era un'arma potente. Sapeva perché Levi si incupì leggermente alle sue parole, prima di allungarsi per baciarlo appena. «Meglio per me.» borbottò, con quel tono burbero che gli era così proprio. Erwin sbuffò una risata, uscitagli naturale mentre stimolava Levi con le dita. «Per noi.» lo corresse, guadagnandosi un sorrisetto da parte del compagno.  
Quando i suoi circuiti reputarono abbastanza lubrificato sia Levi che se stesso, che nel frattempo aveva avuto modo di togliersi i pantaloni e i boxer, estrasse le dita. «Credo che basti così.»  
«Mh.» Levi lo guardava dalla sua posizione sdraiata su di lui, senza apparentemente intenzione di spostarsi o assumere una posizione adatta. «C'è qualcosa che ti disturba?»  
Levi sbuffò, in uno gesto chiaramente divertito: aveva un lieve rossore sul viso, le labbra appena piegate verso l'alto e il suo battito era accelerato, proprio come la tensione di aspettativa di tutto il suo corpo.  
«Non senti nulla?» gli domandò allora lui, i polpastrelli che gli si muovevano sui pettorali lentamente; il lieve velo di sudore stimolato dal suo programma che lo rendeva apparentemente umano, proprio come la sua erezione. Erwin ci pensò intensamente per interminabili millisecondi. «Sono... coinvolto. Mi piace guardare le tue espressioni, il cambiamento di temperatura... il battito del tuo cuore. È... _diverso_. Forse è perché ho scelto di essere me stesso, adesso, ma _sento_.» il thirium era freddo nei suoi circuiti, ma il suo software ribolliva al pensiero di Levi così vicino, così reale, così umano e così suo. Per la prima volta completamente.  
Non era umano, forse, il desiderio di possesso e di puro appagamento al pensiero di essere il partner di qualcuno che si amava? Erwin non aveva mai saputo cosa si sentisse, ma avere Levi lì, appoggiato su di lui che lo guardava in attesa, ma allo stesso tempo con chiara aspettativa e un po' di incertezza, lo scaldava in un modo tutto differente da quello che avrebbe definito ordinaria programmazione. Però da quando era _vivo_ , in effetti, non sapeva più cosa fosse ordinario e cosa no.  
«Non so se sia la stessa cosa, ma questo... lo voglio. Voglio sentire la tua voce, vederti raggiungere l'estasi e stringerti mentre tremi per riprendere il respiro.» mormorò. Non sapeva se era la stessa cosa per gli esseri umani, ma era ciò che sentiva, il desiderio che lo rendeva così simile a quegli esseri fatti di carne e sangue, ma al tempo stesso no. L'eterna contraddizione di una macchina con consapevolezza di sé e libero arbitrio.  
Levi tacque, prima di sollevarsi e lasciarsi ricadere di schiena sul materasso, le gambe ben divaricate e lo sguardo color argento; Erwin comprese ancora prima di processare il tutto, sollevandosi per sovrastarlo e poi farsi spazio, prima di penetrarlo.  
Il compagno si tese, allacciandogli le braccia sopra le spalle e le gambe ben divaricate per accoglierlo maggiormente, mentre Erwin lubrificava ulteriormente il proprio organo sessuale eretto, in modo da rendere il tutto più scivoloso e morbido, piacevole per Levi. La prima spinta fece tendere ancora di più l'altro, la seconda lo rese più malleabile, alla terza cominciò a gemere, mentre Erwin trovava la giusta angolazione per colpire la prostata con ogni colpo.  
Non ci volle molto, mentre Levi urlava senza fiato e veniva, inducendo anche il suo orgasmo meccanico, che consisteva principalmente in una sostanza lenitiva. I suoi circuiti, nel mentre, sfrigolavano, mentre calmava la completezza che quella situazione gli aveva provocato nel suo software, in ogni angolo di sé durante quell'amplesso condiviso.  
Poi si fece da parte, adagiandosi su un fianco, mentre Levi cercava di riprendere fiato. Erwin lo fissava; Levi aveva il viso arrossato, il cuore che pompava a mille e il sudore mescolato allo sperma sul suo petto. Era... bello. E caldo, abbastanza perché lui si spingesse a tirarlo verso di sé e affondare il viso contro i suoi capelli scuri e umidi. Non che importasse.  
«Erwin...?» la voce impastata e un po' roca di Levi lo indusse a scostarsi un poco; un comportamento umano, mentre cercava il suo sguardo chiaro. «Quello che hai detto prima...»  
«Sì?» lo incoraggiò, notando la sua lieve incertezza. «Anche quello è umano. È quello che provo io, anche se in modo diverso.»  
Erwin annuì, baciandolo delicatamente, un contatto di labbra e basta, che parve compiacere ancora di più Levi tra le sue braccia, che gli si addossava maggiormente contro. «Ancora qualche minuto, poi dobbiamo pulire questo casino. Non mi va di stare nello sporco.»  
Erwin rimase in silenzio, mentre Levi chiudeva gli occhi e si assopiva lentamente contro di lui. Già, a Levi piaceva la luce, gli piacevano la luce e il pulito. E lui avrebbe fatto in modo di renderlo felice, anche se non era un essere umano, sebbene ormai la differenza per loro fosse così labile da non costituire un problema. Sentiva il calore della felicità in quel piccolo posto illuminato e pulito che era _loro_.


End file.
